Various keyboard interfaces can be provided to enable users to enter text or other content elements into application documents, such as word processing documents, messages, or emails. For example, in touch-interface mobile devices, a keyboard interface can be displayed via a touch-sensitive display. User touch inputs can be processed to determine which keys were intended to be inputted by the user and corresponding characters associated with the intended keys can be displayed in a text field.
Due to physical limitations (e.g., size) of keyboard interfaces on mobile devices, touch inputs from a user can be determined to correspond to keys that the user did not intend to input. This can bring about significant inaccuracy and inefficiency when inputting text. Further, for languages that rely on converting phonetic-based inputs (e.g., Chinese pinyin, Japanese hiragana, etc.) into predicted candidate text (e.g., Chinese characters, Japanese words, etc.), errors in text input can result in the generation of a large number of irrelevant candidates. This can significantly compromise user experience and productivity.